


not a lot, just forever

by a_teayes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love confessions kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_teayes/pseuds/a_teayes
Summary: “Miya-san, I like you.”Pausing for half a second to assess the challenging glint in Atsumu’s eyes and taking it to mean "go on, Tobio-kun, I’m listening," he continues.“You should go out with me.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	not a lot, just forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy. I'm sorry? I felt the need to write atsukage boyfriends a few nights ago, and this was born, so...
> 
> also nothing I post is beta'd- because who needs one, but also because I've never had one or known how to find one
> 
> so proceed with caution, I suppose

I love Minnesota, Michigan, Colorado too

Atlanta and Montana, Nebraska and the moon

And you

_Hours Were the Birds_

  
  
  


Atsumu thinks he’ll get by with a couple more months of teasing before he gives in and asks Tobio out.   
  


He doesn’t have to question whether he’ll get _away_ with it, not after the years he’s spent dropping hints, waiting patiently for a come-on or a come-back (he’d take anything he could get, as long as it’s coming from Tobio). This whole time, he’s sat back and played the long game, so what’s the rush, right?  
  


It’s not until he’s leaving the stadium after their exhibition match, watching as Tobio stalks after him- frowning, impatient, and still excitable with leftover nerves- that Atsumu realizes he might have to speed up his plan.

  
  
  


At this point, Tobio is just running on adrenaline, senses blurred by want and need and, well, Atsumu. Tobio’s got him cornered now, and instinct (coupled with _years_ of denial and repressed feelings) takes over, has him blurting out everything he’d been winding up to say since the first time he saw that hideous blonde mop from across the court.  
  


“Miya-san, I like you.”  
  


Pausing for half a second to assess the challenging glint in Atsumu’s eyes and taking it to mean _go on, Tobio-kun, I’m listening,_ he continues.   
  


“You should go out with me.”  
  


Tobio falters a bit when he sees a smile begin to seep through Atsumu’s sadistic, teasing default demeanor. He averts his eyes, clears his throat.   
  


“Uh, I mean- would you like to? Go out with me?”  
  


At this point, he’s mumbling, eyes on the floor, head slightly hung.  
  


“Well, damn, after all this time flirtin’ with ya, I think I would, Tobio-kun.”  
  


Tobio’s bravado- his entire unbreakable, confident exterior- simply _melts_ when Atsumu places a long, thin index finger ( _god, setter hands-_ Tobio has them too, but still, _damn_ ) under his chin and tilts his head up, when he aims that signature cocky grin his way. The rival setter is leaning into his space, peering at him with a look in his eyes that makes Tobio want to do anything he asks.   
  


They each feel like they could get lost in the other’s eyes, but now’s not the time for that.  
  


“Tobio-kun?”  
  


Shaking himself out of his stupor, Tobio raises his shoulders, returning Atsumu’s stare, matching its intensity (or trying to). He’s panting, basically- winded with the release of his feelings, wholly unfamiliar with the relief, the pressure it lifts off of him.   
  


Lifting on the balls of his feet, rocking forward slightly, Tobio’s forehead meets Atsumu’s. They’re both a bit sweaty from the match, still shaky with nerves, but the touch is comforting- more comforting than words. Tobio thinks he’s done with words, for now. This is all he needs.   
  


Atsumu pushes against him a bit, separating only to lean back and touch the tip of his nose to Tobio’s, internally cringing at how romantic he is, _wants_ to be, for Tobio.   
  


He takes a deep breath, inhaling blue eyes and black hair ( _God, thank you for that combination_ ) and the only setter he’s ever watched as much as himself, laid out and vulnerable for _him_ . Exhaling future plans, double dates and movie tickets and nights in, acknowledging a whole world of sickening, romantic shit- enough to last them a lifetime, for sure.   
  


“Well, come on, Tobio. Can’t just stand here forever like a couple ‘a fools, right?”   
  


Tobio looks away, turning pink as the aftermath of his confession settles in. He’s distracted, too distracted by the comfort Atsumu’s presence gives him, the warmth seeping into his bones.  
  


Atsumu just hums and takes off down the hallway, citing something about the exit but walking in the complete opposite direction.   
  


(Tobio doesn’t mind- he’d follow Atsumu anywhere)

  
  
  


They navigate the stadium a bit, not really heading anywhere in particular, simply relishing in the feeling of walking side-by-side with the person they love.   
  


Volleyball might have been their first love, but they each have a feeling that this will be their last.  
  


Atsumu swings his hand out a bit, sighing a huge, dramatic sigh (which is somehow still twinged with that dense Hyogo accent) before reaching to link his pinky with Tobio’s.  
  


Tobio smiles a soft smile, tightening his grip. He’s smart enough to know that he maybe, definitely just signed himself up for a whole lot of trouble, but he can’t find it in himself to mind. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would write some angst to cleanse myself of all the sweetness, but alas, the fluff beckons me, and I am doomed to answer to it.


End file.
